


Hellfire

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [24]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demon, F/M, Gift Fic, Heaven, Hell, Human Form, King and Queen, One Shot Collection, Parents and Children, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Stalker, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: The Dragon Kingdom welcomes a new priest to their church. Father Krashath. However, he's not a holy man at all. He's a demon of lust, and he will do all he can to make Queen Moon Shadow his.
Relationships: Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: One-shots for friends [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my 24th one-shot requested by my friend Sam aka Japananimegirl. She has a soft spot for Toothless's mate Moon Shadow since she helped contribute to Toothless's family. With her and a few others, we come with Toothless and Moon Shadow's families and children. A big thanks to all my friends who helped with my HTTYD stories. Again read my other HTTYD stories for full details.
> 
> If you know the song Hellfire, I think you can understand the plot of this story. And if you must know why the Draco Beings who live in the Dragon Kingdom all resemble characters from anime? Toothless and Moon Shadow's look like Sailor Moon characters is because that was the first thing that came into my mind when I was thinking of creating Draco Beings.
> 
> So again, I do hope you enjoy returning to the Dragon Kingdom one more time. So on with the story! And a warning to anyone who dealt with sexual assault there is that here. So anyone who has triggers a fair warning.
> 
> Inuyasharocks01862 did artwork
> 
> Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub
> 
> Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED
> 
> Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09
> 
> Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT
> 
> Krashath: Dee Bradley Baker: many roles
> 
> Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH
> 
> Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel

The realm of the Dragon Kingdom overflowed with enchantment, mysteries, and vast advanced engineering science accomplishments where flora and fauna rivaled the kingdoms of both Jame Cameron's Avatar plus Nick's Last Airbender.

The Dragon Kingdom itself blended the Renaissance with how the forthcoming municipalities looked in the sci-fi genre. Humans and Draco Beings presently lived in harmony. Though reaching this point in their lives hadn't been smooth. Over the last decade, the Dragon Kingdom had gone through a great deal of turbulence and developments. The conclusion of the millennium-long state of war between Humans and Draco Beings, reuniting the Royal Holy Family and ending the second Holy War.

It was astonishing the mythical nation was still standing after all the misfortunes it had suffered. Thankfully the Dragon Kingdom owed a great debt to their saviors, Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock. The ones born with the heart of humans and the souls of dragons. Without them, all they'd worked for and faced over the last decade would've ended in catastrophe, and their world would've been in full-blown pandemonium and lawlessness.

Currently gazing at her kingdom from her balcony was Queen Moon Shadow. Her extensive domain seemed to go on for eternity! The remarkable, captivating structures are constructed from an assortment of gemstones, alloys, and gorgeous multicolored glass. The heavens were a continual burning dragon fire. Every five-minute there be an eruption of rainbow colors with lightning bolts playing connect the dots. All in all, her world held extraordinary beauty, moreover magic.

Sighing in ecstasy, the young woman with the beauty of a goddess walked back into her chambers. Pausing in front of an antique mirror to make sure all was in order. Her flawless alabaster skin made her silver eyes shine and highlight her snow-white crescent moon birthmark. Her jet black hair reached the floor in braided pigtails accented with Night Fury Blossoms on each side of her head.

She sported magenta and silver accessories that accented her strapless indigo gown with matching fingerless gloves outstandingly. Cinching her waist was a belt buckle made in the shape of a Night Fury, and it was also embroidered into the dress and her crescent moon.

The Queen then remembered that Sister Pearl had requested her presence at the Church. Said it was something of the essence. Taking a deep breath, the Queen left her bedroom to head to the house of prayer.

The majestic Royal Chapel sat next to the Palace on a splendid grass-covered hill. A marvelous garden ringed the outside of the holy building. As expected in any worship place, there were several religious icons: silk tapestries, candles, pews, a place for the choir, and an altar. Currently, there was a lot of hustle and bustling going on. Choir practice was going on at the moment. The heavenly choir sang mystifying songs to make fascinating music.

To the left side of the main door were numerous souls entering their confessionals. Others were at the altar lighting candles. Plus, offering their prayers to the giant sculpture of White King and Silver Queen embracing in a loving kiss.

An enchanting Nightmare nun was inspecting everything in the house of prayer. Draco Being sisters wore vibrant attire as opposed to the black and white worn on Earth. They didn't wear the headdress of a nun either. Instead, they wore sparkly translucent veils. They also wore quartz earrings that showed their rank within the Church. Sister Pearl had two jewels meaning she was the Head of the Church.

"Sister Pearl?" the Queen called out to the purple-haired Nightmare. The Head of the Church turned so fast she almost tripped over the hem of her pink and gold uniform.

"Queen Moon Shadow! How lovely for you to come today!" she exclaimed brightly as she gave her Queen a loving hug.

"Well, Sister Pearl, you did invite me. You said it was a matter of urgent importance. So what is it? Have you had any contact with Silver Queen regarding Judas?" questioned the concerned mother after breaking off the hug.

Judas was the Nightlight born from "Lady Light Fury," in truth Lady Scarlet Fury aka Liry, daughter of the Dark King, and Queen Red Death. They're the demonic imperial family that ruled over the Dragon Kingdom version of Hell.

Liry had come to last year's peace summit under the guise of representing the Lost Light Fury Clan. Her real mission was to seduce Queen Moon Shadow's husband, King Toothless, to have a demon child called a Nightlight. The reason her parents yearned-for another Holy War to conquer all three realms and be supreme sovereigns of all the universe.

Thankfully, the Haddocks and Crown Princess Astrid had come to their aid once more and prevented the Holy War. However, they're not quick enough to stop Liry from forcing herself on the King to steal his seed. The Nightlight, who Hiccup named Judas, was being raised half the year in the Realm of the Eternal Sun, their version of Heaven, and the other half of the year in the Dragon Kingdom.

"As far as I know, Silver Queen's family reports, Judas's training is coming along well. Both the baptism and exorcise seemed to have cleansed him of any corruption from his maternal side," Sister Pearl reported promptly about the little boy in question.

"Well, that's excellent news to hear. But if it wasn't Judas you wanted to tell me of, then what is it?" asked the Sovereign of the Dragon Kingdom.

"I wanted you to meet the newest member of the Church. His name is Father Krashath. I thought it only be proper for one of the Royal Family to greet him," explained the devout young lady.

"And because my husband on a retreat with our children, I was selected to come to greet him. Very well. Let me meet our new reverend," as they left the inner sanctum to find the poor man in question.

"I've to warn you, your Majesty, he seems to be rather private and not the most social person," Sister Pearl mentioned apprehensively.

The Queen's silver eyes blinked in surprise by her friend being apprehensive. A shy individual shouldn't make someone unsettled. "Some people have a harder time then others in social situations—nothing to be worried about. I'm sure he'll come out of his shell sooner or later," she said confidently.

Sister Pearl nodded in agreement but again didn't look reassured. Moon Shadow shrugged as they arrived in the Church's wing reserved for the private chamber of the men of the cloth. She knocked once, and a harsh voice answered they could enter.

Now, neither Queen Moon Shadow nor Sister Pearl had ever seen a Disney movie, given that didn't exist in their world. But if they had, they might have already had bad vibes with Father Krashath looking exactly like Judge Claude Frollo. So knowing nothing about one of the most depraved Disney Villains that might have clued them in, they greeted him. The priest seemed at first civilized and eloquent, but his skin felt cold and clammy. Furthermore, something was unnerving regarding how he eyed his Queen.

"I hope you have a brilliant sermon for us this Sunday, Father Krashath. It will do my husband good to come home to a wonderful service. It always refreshes him to hear the words of the White King and Silver Queen."

"I'll do my very best, my Queen," as he kissed her right hand. She jerked back quickly and gave him a sharp look. He looked a bit ashamed by the action. Deciding to let it go, she replied.

"I'm sure you will. Well, I must go now. There a Council meeting I must attend. See you both later," the Queen did a quick crusty before departing quickly.

Neither she nor Sister Pearl noticed the hungry look in the blood-red eyes of Father Krashath. His wicked smirk only made him look even more like the despicable Disney Villain. Also, his bone-white skin only made him look more demonic.

The next morning, as the Queen was getting ready for her duties, she noticed someone had slipped a letter under her door. Curious, she picked it up and began to read it. But she quickly dropped it in disgust due to its contents. A handmaiden heard her scream in bloody terror. She rushed in to see her Queen's face bloodless and immediately asked what was wrong. The shaken Queen only pointed to the letter lying on her carpet.

The maidservant swiftly retrieved it and read it herself. Then she went even paler then her Queen. The letter was a love letter that wasn't what frightened them to death. It was how it was written for reading. It sent a chill down to your bones.

"My darling, Moon Shadow. Your smoldering eyes scorch my soul. The blazing heavens caught in your raven hair. Your fire has my soul blazing out of control. You're my burning desire. I've fallen under your siren's spell. I long to hear you scream my name in ecstasy. To have our bodies intertwined as we become one with White King and Silver Queen. See you shortly, XOXO, your sex slave."

"We must summon the Honor Guards at once! After the threat Liry poised last year, we mustn't take any chances with this, my Queen," as the housemaid rang the bell, and others came running.

They quickly explained what was going on. They ordered Mage Azurewings to see if she could use her magic to figure out who sent it. Meanwhile, the Queen was under heavy guard. Both the human and Draco Being Guards were turning the castle upside down, trying to figure out who sent that letter to the Queen and find out who this person was.

By the end of the day, there wasn't any news. Azure's magic was ineffective in finding any clues, which led her to conclude that whoever wrote it used black magic to prevent them from being found out. Even the guards came up with nothing. Someone sent an emergency message to King Toothless, telling him to return home ASAP. Until he did, the Queen would be under twenty-four-hour guard.

The Queen, even though she felt her life was threatened, still didn't like being a prisoner in her own home. She was more then happy to have Stormfly and Guard Astrid here. (Guard Astrid and Crown Princess Astrid were two different people. Guard Astrid was this world version of Astrid. Crown Princess Astrid was Hiccup's girlfriend in the human world.)

"Don't worry, my Queen. We will figure this out soon," Stormfly assured her. She had made some calming jasmine tea and offered the Queen a cup, which she took shakily.

"What if we can't? We can't take any more chances of something heinous in our domain. Not after the last decade of unrelenting perils we've had," nearly breaking the family tea set in two.

"I'm positive we can handle this one. If worse comes to worst, we can always summon Hiccup's family from their world," Guard Astrid assured her as she sought her best to stay calm. Moon Shadow wouldn't calm down if she saw her guards in a panic.

"Let's hope for once we don't need them to save the day. They have enough going on in their normal lives," Queen Moon Shadow acknowledges, which everyone knew to be true.

Moon Shadow was in constant anguish, waiting for her husband and children to return from the royal retreat. The retreat was twelve acres of natural beauty. The Royals primarily utilized it for camping, survival training, or a mini-vacation. Naturally, Toothless and their kids had gone with some bodyguards of their own. Given the circumstances of the last decade? None of the Royal Family went anywhere without an escort and a few bodyguards to protect them.

It wasn't until two days had passed that the King returned. Naturally, his first instincts were to make sure all the children who resided in the Palace were guarded. Deadly Siren and Dagur and Heather were assigned to protect the over thirty children called the Palace home. It usually was just Deadly Siren, a Night Fury that lived up to the reputation of an Amazon.

But King Toothless wouldn't trust the children's safety to one person anymore. So he orders the two human drill sergeants to aid one of his best warriors. The three of them promised to do all in their power to keep the children safe.

Feeling a slight peace of mind with that, Toothless went to try and calm down. In two days, Moon Shadow's anxiety and terror had gone up. Despite being under constant watch, the stalker had struck again. In two days, somehow, even with this heavy guard, the stalker had managed to leave two dozen bouquets of red roses in her bedroom. There had been even more letters that seemed to pop up by magic.

The letters were getting gradually more disturbing. One may call them a bit obscene and deranged if they read them. They described how the stalker desired to hold Moon Shadow hostage in the bedroom, how he craved to be alone with her in a pitch-black room with her tied to the bed and having somewhat graphical described kinky sex games. None, which made anyone feel any safer with this unnamed stalker.

A fortnight passed gradually with everyone walking on eggshells, but no one could find out who the stalker was or how he was getting around unnoticed. They had no idea that day would be the day the greatest evil would surface.

Moon Shadow was currently in her private bathroom, taking a bubble bath to try and ease her mind. Her guards were right outside the door to protect her and if she needed anything. Toothless had gone to an underground bunker to check on the palace children. His honor guard was with him. For a moment, everything seemed peaceful. But it shattered the instant he got to the bunker.

The children were either in their preteens or early teens now. So between the ages of ten to fourteen. Once again, they didn't like being under lock and key. Mainly when they'd been training for a year and a half with their powers to defend themselves. But of course, Toothless wasn't taking any chances.

He listens to Deadly Siren gives her report when his youngest daughter Hope came rushing over to her daddy, wanting to show him something she had found. He bent down to see what his daughter wanted to show him. It was a strange-looking whistle. He rolled it between his fingers and then asked where she found it.

Hope said she found it at the Church after Sunday's service. She figured someone dropped it and hadn't been able to bring it to lost and found. She admitted she never saw such a peculiar whistle. It has been fashioned from bone and engraved with roses and skulls.

"I don't know why such an evil-looking object is in the sanctity of a church. Tell me, Hope, have you used it?"

"I attempted a few times, but it doesn't really have much of a tune to it. Plus, I felt sick to my stomach after using it. That why I thought I should give it to you."

"Well, thank you. I'm going to give this to Azurewings and see if she can't figure it out. Stay safe, my daughter. I love all of you, and I'll be back in two hours to check on you."

Then he swiftly made his way to his mage's tower. He quickly informed her of his daughter discovering the whistle and how it made her feel nauseated. Azure's sea-green eyes shot wide open, and she used a talisman to put the pipe under a powerful enchantment.

"WHERE DID YOU SAY YOUR DAUGHTER FOUND THIS?!"

"Azure! What's the matter? Why are you so terrified of a whistle?"

"That's not a whistle! It's a cursed artifact to summon the Demon of Lust! If you even blow it once, you've given the demon permission to come inside your home! The Demon of Lust is an abomination! His lust has no bounds! It took all of Silver Queen and White King's capabilities to lock him up in prison deep in the Pits of Black Fire.

I fear Liry left that whistle as a parting gift. Knowing some innocent child would use it and let lose the Demon. He's likely been laying low for a while. Biding his time as he picked his target!"

"You mean there a Demon loose in the Palace?! And he's after my wife?!"

"Yes! We need to find him and perform a banishing spell right away. Send word to Sister Pearl. We'll need her to channel the powers of the Holy Family if we are to stop this monster!"

Unfortunately, they're too late at the moment of stopping the Demon from making his move. Krashath, the Demon of Lust, had enough power finally, and he was ready to take what he deemed as his. At that moment, an enormous shadow blocked out the sun, and from the blackened sky descended the Demon of Lust! His demonic red eyes were full of insatiable lust, and they're locked on Moon Shadow. Using his dark powers, he put most of the Palace into an enchanted sleep, and then he sang his evil song over and over again.

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge that fate which 'till now has been silent, silent.

I have sought you so that our passions may fuse and merge! In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, drop all defenses, completely succumb to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided.

Past the point of no return, no backward glances, the games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when no use resisting Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return!"

He then burst into Moon Shadow's bedroom and strived to claim her for himself. Moon Shadow resisted courageously to defend herself, but the monstrosity was unrelenting. His assault on her getting more savage, as did the sadistic pleasure he got from the assault.

He eventually succeeded in pouncing on Moon Shadow and resume his efforts to assault her sexually. Moon Shadow's body was covered with bloody bruises begging for the Demon to leave her alone. She was weeping pitifully like she was a helpless victim and not the Queen of Draco Beings.

He was about to do the worst act a male of any species can commit to a female when out of desperation, Moon Shadow screamed the name of the one person who could save her. "TOOTHLESS!'

"MOON SHADOW!' as her husband rushed in sword blazing and a fury that only a Night Fury could claim as their own. The bedroom soon became a ferocious battlefield. Hellish screams as the carnage went on. It didn't take long for the rest of the guards to come and try to aid the Queen and King. But at last, they managed to annihilate the Demon. However, it was still up to Sister Pearl and Mage Azurewings to deal with both the religious and supernatural consequences.

But for now, they'd at least vanquished a great evil, and for now, that was enough for husband and wife to be in each other's arms and know that they'd be willing to lay down their lives for one another. They couldn't ask for more then that.


End file.
